Stevie Divino/Personality and Relationships
Personality Stevie is rather a unique antagonist, whenever he was first introduced Stevie appeared to be extremely feminine with his own gestures and speech pattern. He is a devout Otaku, he knows everything and anything about pirates, marines and basically everything about the pirate world. He seems to get easily excited and goes off rambling about a certain pirate or such, as an Otaku he is overly obsessive over certain pirates. He commented that he has a fangirl crush on Leo and Dolfamingo, Stevie however doesn’t seem to “come out of the closet yet”. But it is to see to this way because of his gestures and speech patterns. As an Otaku if he ever meets one of his idols or such, he might go a bit overboard and over react to many things. He seems to overreact too many different situations, such as he might get so excited that his voice goes to high and squeaky pitched tone. Also he also is known for getting easily flustered and annoyed. He doesn’t like little kids. Most importantly he hates to be confused as an okama, just because he is a member of the Divino family. Many had just assumed that he is an okama and he is far from one, he believes that he is above many other members of the his family. He also is somewhat randomness, he claims that he has randomillness which basically he will focus on one thing and then another. He loves to call everything and everyone sweeties, honeys and so on. He sometimes doesn’t seem to know what exactly what he is talking about, thus making him a bit of an annoying if he keeps going on. He always seems to swing his hips and is singing or humming to a song that he had heard. So often Stevie is very impulsive and likes to play games with his opponents, it was shown during his fight with Smoker. He had kept playing games and talking about Due the power of his devil fruit, he often has a great stream of arrogance and boasting about he is the undefeated Otaku. He likes to make a big fan fair out of it; he likes to often pretend he is a celebrity. So as such he does have a few occasions where he gets so full of himself, often that he gets himself into trouble. But due to his powers he claims that it takes one touch and he wins a fight that he gets into. Stevie also likes to brown nose and get into other people's business, so most his appearance he is helping someone with their love life or another problem. But most of the times he just causes more problems, he calls himself an Otaku saint many times, because he often has this notation that all of the world needs his help and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Stevie can be childish many different times, he does sometime put on an innocent. He loves candy and his favorite food ironically is chicken, fired chicken or often he commented that he would just love to have Nabeyaki noodles and chicken together. As for candy he seems to love any kind, but he hates chocolate and loves mints. Stevie has a collection of buttons that he had gotten from his fan clubs and as such he does take a lot of pride in them, he isn't scared to wear them all over his body. He seems to like showing them off, bragging about just how many things and collectibles he has. But going in deeper to his Otaku side, he is a big big big fan of DDR. He can't resist the DDR machines and he seems to be a master at it, since his habit making a whole bunch of different titles for himself. He now had named himself the "DDR Master", but it just seems like that Stevie likes to hear himself talk. Enjoying the attention to gets from his skills at said machine. However into a deeper and more of hidden traits about Stevie is that since he is basically a bad guy altogether. She seems to have no care for anyone else but himself and for his pet Namamaru. He does have a great cunning and manipulative mind, as shown whenever he had gotten many members of the different fan clubs to basically destroy a whole village, because he had told them that one of their idols where staying there. As shown with his own cunning, he was so good putting on the childish and basically innocent act he had put Smoker into a false sense of security. Stevie like many other members of the Divino family he is very cruel and he seems to take great pride himself. So confident in his abilities and he is able to make anyone run away from him, with just one touch. Thus it did work every time with whomever he had faced, with his secret dream of become a Shichibukai warlord against and is hell bend on becoming one again. But Stevie does have deep connections within many different organizations and groups. He seems to know alot of shady people and has allies that can aid him whenever he needs, this was shown whenever he had battle against a group of Marine. He had gotten his allies to attack them, so it seems that he loves to sent in others to fight for him. But he does get angry if they fail him and he ends up leaving them. Relationships Namamaru Stevie and Namamaru have a deep and strong relationship, Stevie had raised Namamaru every since it was a baby. Stevie often comments on just how cute the little cactus is, it is still unknown as to what Namamaru real is. This why that Stevie calls him the cactus and from the Sabo Sabo no Mi that Stevie fed to him. Namamaru seems to have a great loyalty to his master and is has a great respect for his master. However many times, Namamaru gets embarrassed by Stevie and kinda just hides in the background as he finishes up he comes back into play. But regardless, it does seem that Stevie does sent Namamaru into do some of his battles and will order him to stand aside if he is going to enter into battle. But in one instances, Namamaru showed to have true love for his owner. This was shown in a fight against a marine captain, Namamaru had stepped in front of Stevie and blocked the attack. Because of him being a Logia user he was unaffected, but it gave Stevie enough time to touch the captain and make him turn chicken and run. Divino Family As the head of the Divino family, he seems to have both loyalty and betrayal. Mostly from Krolowa and a few members had sided with him. So he has a mixed reactions, to some of the members they have respect for him because he was a shichibukai. But those who think that he is to young to lead the Divino family and those are mostly the Okamas who come out of the family. Stevie had made sure that all of the okamas of the family are gone, so most of the family have lost touch with since he went out into the world and he lost his shichibukai position. Krolowa D. Divino Stevie and Krolowa have a long and heated hate for each other, however originally they both seemed to have gotten along. During his times as a shichibukai, Stevie had gotten Krolowa and Poco full pardon for the crimes they did. But after losing his title, he went to be with Krolowa and the rest of the SOF crew. But Stevie started to overract to most of the crew members, because of his Otaku ways. He had constantly annoyed the crew members and thus make Krolowa look back, it also didn't help that Stevie always tried to take command of the ship whenever the captain was away. So as of now thier relationship is not the friendliest, but Stevie had marked Krolowa and several others who had followed Krolowa as traitors. Poco D. Divino Stevie and Poco seem to get along, much more easier than Krolowa and Stevie did. Poco naturally being a child and seems to get along with almost everyone, Stevie seemed to have talked to him and gotten in trouble with him. But Krolowa had forced Poco to leave Stevie alone and now calling him an enemy, Poco had protested to this. But through Krolowa's manipulation he had made it that Poco thinks of Stevie as a very scary man and can kill him with just one stare. So as of now Poco is scared shitless around Stevie and his pet Namamaru. Beno Divino Beno has a great dislike for Stevie, he had often commented that the maggot brat is unfit to be the head of the Divino family. So as such Beno has no problem fighting against both Stevie and Namamaru, Stevie seems to have a bit of fear for Beno. Most because of his size and raw strength, but Stevie said that just one touch with his devil fruit powers he will have Beno running away like a little chicken. Stevie had also marker Beno as a traitor and doesn't seem to be very fond of him either. These two have a great dislike for each other that seems to be turning into a hate with each passing day. Fan Clubs Stevie and Namamaru had stated several Fan clubs all over the place, mostly with other Otakus and others who want to become pirates. He takes a great pride in his clubs and gladly will let anyone into his club, but of course he is the leader. Most of the club members do listen to Stevie, he does brag that he has a devil fruit power that will make anyone he faces run away in fear. So many of the members have a fear of him, he often is the voice of the clubs and through his manipulation skills, he can make them do whatever he wants. Through the use of a bit of false info and playing them, he is able to get them to think that even Stevie was a god if he wanted. Doflamingo Fan Club By far, Donquixote Doflamingo has become Stevie's favorite pirate and he worships the very ground he walks on. Stevie had started the Doflamingo Fan Club as his first official fan club and he had been its president for several years, he seems to never have any of the members of this club to do any crimes. He seems to want to have his own subordinates for whenever he becomes a Shichibukai and then he can be with his idol. The members of the club follow Stevie and they seems to love him, they do many different things from field trips and even raiding the candy stores. Leo Fan Club With the Leo fan club, Stevie had started this club basically he has been a fan of Leo's for many years now. He often had hinted that he might have a crush on Leo, because he often blushes and drools whenever he sees a wanted poster of his. Stevie and the members of his club go goo goo over him. They also are willing to do whatever they can to meet their idol and according to Stevie the wish to capture him. To have him held at their club house, so he wouldn't go after another girl again. However often this club had gotten violet in trying to bring him out, often where it is rumored as to where the Skyline pirates are. Stevie will have his members rampage through said town in order to bring him out. Jonathan Fan Club Stevie much like with Leo, has developed a fan girl crush on Jonathan D. Swift. So as such he had started a fan club for the man, Stevie seems to want to meet him badly as well. But also he had a secret plan into place, it was revealed that Stevie plans to capture Swift. Giving him for the Government to see if he can become a Shichibukai again, so like Leo. Stevie often tracks down Swift and his crew, getting his club members to rampage through a town that his crew is believed to have stopped out, trying to draw him out. So that they can meet him and bring back to their club house. Shichibukai Stevie was originally an member of the Shichibukai, during his time as one he seemed to have been more of an annoyance to the other others. But it did seem that Jinbe seen that there was something much deeper with the boy and he seen a blind ambition in his soul. He commented to Stevie, that he feels that he should be careful with himself because, he could end up causing a whole bunch of trouble for himself. Stevie however didn't seem to care about the other members, but he did love to get into their business. He often asked Mihawk at just how was his little pupil was and some time jokingly asked him if that Zoro is going to surpass him. Ever since he was demoted from his position, Stevie had made it his dream to become a Shichibukai against and make sure that he remains one. Donquixote Doflamingo Stevie has revealed and confirmed that he has a major obsession with Donquixote Doflamingo, this was first shown whenever they were Shichibukai together. Stevie had loved Doflamingo's style and it seemed that the two made to what Stevie called a friendship. Doflamingo did acknowledge the boy for becoming the head of the Divino family and also commenting that he inherited all of those okamas as well. But as of late Doflamingo had found out that he had a fan club and he was more or less amused by this. Doflamingo commented that he had a feeling that Stevie might have done something like this, so he did also dropped in one day and surprised the club members. Doflamingo really was bored and wanted to see what it was about, he only seemed to have gotten a laugh out of it. But even Doflamingo himself said that he had a funny feeling about that Stevie kid and might want to watch his step whenever they meet again. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages